Hujan
by Ice-Blended Chocochino
Summary: Season #1 by Michelle Aoki. Bagi Sasuke, hujan adalah rasa penyesalan yang tiada akhir. Bagi Sakura, hujan adalah masa lalu yang pahit. Bagi Ino, hujan adalah proses yang membuatnya menjadi lebih tegar. R&R?


Halo~ nama saia Michelle Aoki, dan ini adalah serial oneshot yang dibuat bergantian dengan Hikari Tenshiro. Saia kebagian musim hujan, pas banget kan kayak cuaca hari ini? :). Oh iya, fic ini merupakan re-publish dari akun saia sendiri, dengan judul yang sama juga. Happy reading, minna :D

.

.

.

**Hujan**

**A Naruto Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warning**: OOC, rated T, AU, spiritual/friendship/tragedy, charadeath, gaje, alay, typo, abal, dan keanehan-keanehan lainnya. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi setelah membaca fic ini merupakan tanggung jawab pembaca, bukan author. Takut? Silahkan tutup browser Anda atau klik 'Back' =)

.

.

.

Tetes demi tetes kristal bening berjatuhan dari langit, semakin lama semakin banyak. Mata _onyx_ itu tetap terarah ke tempat jatuhnya air. Ia biarkan air itu membasahi wajahnya yang pucat dan menerpa tubuhnya. Bulir-bulir air itu memaksa kemeja yang dipakai oleh pemuda itu melekat dengan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan deretan otot-otot yang atletis. Ia tak peduli dengan rambut pantat ayamnya yang selalu mencuat ke atas sekarang terkulai di bahunya. Ia tak peduli. Ia terus menatap langit gelap di atas kepalanya, memperhatikan setiap tetes air yang berkali-kali mengalir ke tubuhnya. Sesekali ia memejamkan iris _onyx_nya, menghalau cairan itu dari matanya. Tapi tak sedikitpun ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kesedihan dan keputusasaan yang amat sangat. Tapi, sekali lagi, ia tak berminat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu meskipun hujan mengguyur tubuhnya semakin deras.

**Hujan, disaat yang sama.**

Seorang gadis bersurai _soft pink _sedang menatap fenomena alam itu dengan iris _jade_-nya yang hampa. Secangkir kopi hangat yang masih mengepul dibiarkan begitu saja di meja, membiarkan wangi kopi itu membaur dengan aroma khas hujan diluar sana. Aroma yang biasa kau temui ketika tetes-tetes hujan itu menyentuh permukaan bumi dan meresap ke dalam litosfer. Musik klasik yang terlantun ke seluruh penghujung kafe itu samar-samar menelusup ke indra pendengaran gadis itu, bersatu dengan suara hujan yang tak menentu. Sebuah laptop masih menyala disamping kopi itu, menampilkan jendela program pengolah kata yang terbuka. Gadis itu tak menghiraukan layar terang yang menyilaukan mata, karena pandangannya masih terpaku ke jendela yang telah membeku oleh hujan. Perlahan-lahan jendela besar itu memutih karena embun, menyembunyikan seseorang yang sedari berdiri ditengah hujan. Seseorang yang mungkin saja sedang memenuhi pikiran gadis itu.

**Hujan, di suatu jalan. **

Seorang gadis berpayung hitam sedang berlari dengan terburu-buru. Rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir tinggi-tinggi itu melambai-lambai, seiring dengan langkah gadis itu. Tubuhnya yang seputih pualam itu dibungkus dengan _trench coat_ hitam, _stocking _hitam, dan _boots_ hitam. Memang kontras sekali, tapi pakaian serbahitam itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasan yang tersirat dari raut wajahnya. Berkali-kali cipratan air mengenai tubuhnya, tapi ia terlalu terburu-buru untuk mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Toh tidak terlalu kelihatan juga, batin gadis itu menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia berlari semakin kencang, sekencang angin yang semakin giat meniup payung hitamnya. Payung yang sedari tadi melindungi tubuhnya itu membuat suara keras karena berbenturan dengan derasnya hujan. Bibir mungilnya kini mengatup dan membuka satu-satu, berusaha menyedot oksigen lebih banyak ke paru-parunya. Ia tak peduli dengan kelelahan dan kedinginan yang mulai menyeran tubuhnya, karena di pikirannya hanya ada satu tempat yang ingin dituju. Tempat yang mengingatkannya dengan seseorang. Dan sudah terlalu terlambat untuk kembali pulang.

* * *

><p><em>Tes, tes, tes<em>

Seluruh tubuh pemuda itu telah basah kuyup. Ditambah dengan angin yang semakin kencang, harusnya pemuda itu sudah menggigil kedinginan. Tapi pemilik mata _onyx_ itu tak merasakannya. Sudah dari dulu hatinya lebih dingin daripada hujan yang hanya bersuhu sekian derajat, jadi ia tak terlalu peduli dengan kedinginan yang menyelimuti raganya. Toh tak ada bedanya, batinnya. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tak pernah merasakan kehangatan lagi, walau hanya sebentar. Baginya, kehangatan itu seperti pelangi yang takkan bisa tersentuh. Ia hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan, berharap suatu hari nanti ia dapat menggapai pelangi itu.

Pemuda itu menatap sekelilingnya yang sudah berlumur air hujan. Tanah, tanah, rumput, pohon kamboja, tanah, rumput, bunga kamboja yang berguguran, tanah lagi. Semua terlihat seragam di matanya. Ia menghela napas, dan berjalan ke sebuah pohon kamboja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Bunga-bunga kamboja yang telah layu berserakan di kakinya. Ia mengambil sebuah, lalu dipandanginya bunga itu. Bunga yang berwarna putih dengan semburat kuning itu mengingatkan pemuda tadi dengan dirinya. Sama-sama memiliki takdir yang menyedihkan.

* * *

><p><em>DRRT DRRRRRT<em>

Ponsel _touchscreen_ yang dimiliki gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu bergetar di atas meja, menyebabkan suara aneh yang menyadarkan pikiran gadis itu kembali ke alam sadar. Cepat-cepat disambarnya ponsel itu dan melirik namanya sekilas sebelum mengangkatnya.

**Ino Yamanaka**

"Sa-Sakura! Gawat! Ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan padamu!" Suara berisik Ino sudah memenuhi gendang telinganya, bahkan sebelum Sakura mengucapkan 'halo' atau 'selamat sore'. Gadis beriris _jade_ itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar kelakuan Ino yang spontan seperti ini. Tapi, tunggu...suara teman dekatnya itu diinterupsi dengan derai hujan, guntur yang sesekali menggelegar, dan tapak kaki yang tergesa-gesa.

"Ino, Ino...memangnya ada apa? Oh iya, apa kau berada di tengah hujan?"

"Ya...tapi itu tidak penting, Sakura! Ada hal penting yang harus kau ketahui! Kau tahu kan sekarang hari apa?" Suara Ino kembali menderu. Desah napasnya yang tidak teratur itu disimpulkan Sakura kalau temannya itu sedang menelpon sambil berlari. Sakura menghela napas. Ia tak bisa mengerti sikap gadis itu yang selalu sibuk. Pekerjaannya sebagai model yang sedang naik daun membuat Ino sering bolak-balik ke _runway_ atau ke pemotretan majalah. Akhir-akhir ini ia juga ditawari untuk menjadi bintang iklan, membuat gadis berkuncir satu itu semakin tak punya waktu untuk memanjakan diri sendiri.

"Aku tahu kok."

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak kesana sekarang?" Teriakan Ino semakin menjadi-jadi mendengar ucapan Sakura yang tetap datar. "Kau tahu kan sekarang tepat setahun Sasuke me..."

"Lupakan dia. Dia hanyalah masa lalu kita yang sudah tak penting lagi untuk diingat." potong gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu dingin. Ia dapat menduga kalau saat ini bola mata Ino sudah hampir meloncat saking kagetnya. "Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan bisa merubah apa yang sudah terjadi. Sudah saatnya kau menatap ke masa depanmu yang cerah dan tanpa gangguan."

.

"SAKURA! Sasuke adalah teman kita, dan sampai kapanpun posisi itu tidak akan berubah!" bentak Ino marah. Ia tak menyangka temannya akan bersikap seperti ini saat menyangkut Sasuke. Sasuke yang dulu sangat berarti di kehidupan mereka. Sasuke yang dulu pernah dicintai oleh kedua gadis itu, tapi Sakura dan Ino memutuskan untuk mengalah dan bersahabat dengan pemuda pantat ayam itu. Sasuke yang menjadi pemimpin, sahabat, kakak, dan cinta bagi kedua gadis itu. Ino benar-benar tak menyangka, semudah itu Sakura melupakan Sasuke. Matanya mulai memanas, tanda reaksinya tadi sangat memeras emosinya.

Di seberang telepon, Sakura juga terkejut saat teman dekatnya sendiri sampai membentaknya hanya demi membela pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu. Pemuda yang berada jauh di masa lalu dan harusnya tidak perlu diungkit-ungkit lagi. Pemuda yang sampai detik ini berusaha ia lupakan demi kebaikan dirinya dan Ino sendiri, tapi apa yan terjadi sekarang? Kupingnya semakin pedih saat mendengar suara bentakan Ino di telepon. Gadis beriris _jade_ itu berani bertaruh, kalau Ino sekarang ada di depannya, maka gadis _blonde_ itu tak segan-segan untuk menampar pipinya. Benar-benar tragis.

.

"_Fine_! Aku akan mengunjunginya sendiri! Selamat tinggal Sakura, bersenang-senanglah dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai novelis! Asal kau tahu saja, aku bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudah melupakan teman sendiri!"

_Trek_. Sambungan telepon langsung diputus detelah Ino memuntahkan kalimat itu. Meninggalkan bunyi monoton yang menggema di speaker ponsel Sakura. Meningalkan gadis beriris _jade_ itu termangu sambil memandang lurus-lurus ke arah jendela tadi. Melanjutkan untuk memandangi hujan yang sempat tertunda. Ino tak tahu, kalau butir-butir air hujan itu tak hanya berjatuhan di luar kafe, tapi juga di pipi Sakura...

* * *

><p><em>Draaaaasss...<em>

Suara hujan yang semakin kencang itu kembali membuat Sasuke tersadar. Ia menengadahkan telapak tangannya untuk menangkap cairan yang memiliki nama kimia H2O itu. Bulir-bulir tadi langsung menghantam tangannya, lalu merambat ke jari-jarinya dan akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan jatuh bebas ke tanah. Pemuda itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemandangan di sekitarnya. Hujan belum mau berhenti, meskipun tetes airnya tak sebanyak tadi. Ia kembali mendekat ke gundukan tanah basah yang ada di depannya, lalu sedikit menunduk layaknya orang mngheningkan cipta. Mata _onyx_-nya hanya bisa menatap tanah itu dengan nanar, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Suara yang bersanding dengan hujan yang dari tadi berkuasa.

Sasuke menyipitkan indra pengelihatannya. Dari jauh dilihatnya seorang gadis berpakaian serbahitam sedang berlari menuju tempat Sasuke berdiri. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian gadis itu telah sampai ke tempat yang sedari tadi dituju. Tepat di depan Sasuke sendiri, hanya berjarak sekian senti dari tubuhnya, dipisahkan dengan gundukan tanah tadi.

"Sasuke..."

Suara serak itu keluar dari bibir Ino yang sedikit pucat. Sering bersentuhan dengan hawa dingin membuat kesehatan gadis itu merosot, apalagi ditambah dengan terkurasnya energi untuk menangis seperti sekarang. Dikeluarkannya beberapa lili putih yang terkulai dari tasnya, lalu meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di gundukan tanah itu. Sesaat kemudian, tangan itu berpindah ke sebuah batu nisan putih bertuliskan nama yang tak asing bagi Ino.

**.**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**1994-2010**

**.**

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku masih belum bisa mengajak Sakura kemari. Mungkin ia masih marah dan sedih atas kepergiannmu. Tapi aku janji, suatu hari nanti Jidat dan aku pasti akan mengunjungimu bersama-sama. Kita akan terus bersama-sama seperti waktu dulu, iya kan, Sasuke?" ujar Ino sambil mengusap genangan air di kelopak matanya. Sudut bibirnya bergetar ketika gadis _blonde_ itu memaksakan sebuah senyum. Ia tak ingin menangis lagi di hadapan almarhum temannya itu, cukup sudah ia boros air mata di hari pemakaman Sasuke. Ino berusaha untuk tetap tegar menerima kenyataan, meskipun ia tak bisa menyangkal jika konjungtivanya sering memproduksi butiran-butiran air setiap kali ia datang kemari.

"Aku mengerti perasaan Sakura, Sasuke-kun..." Tes. Sebutir kristal bening jatuh dari sudut matanya. "Sekarang tepat setahun sejak kau meninggalkan kita. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, hujan yang sekarang mengguyur kita menjadi saksi kepergianmu. Saat itu Sakura meneriakkan namamu berkali-kali disini, apa kau masih ingat? Aku hanya bisa diam, Sasuke. Menangisimu tidak akan bisa membuatmu kembali pada kita, meskipun...yah, kita sangat merindukanmu"

Tes. Tes. Dua bulir air mata kembali menyusuri pipi mulus Ino. "Secara tak langsung hujan ini juga menjadi penyebab kepergianmu, aku benar kan, Sasuke? Polisi bilang, saat itu jalanan yang licin dan jarak pandang yang terbatas membuatmu lengah. Apalagi kau sedang dalam kecepatan tinggi. Kau tidak tahu ada truk yang sedang menyeberang. Lalu selesai sudah. Bahkan kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal untukku dan Sakura. Terang saja sampai sekarang Jidat tidak mau memaafkanmu..."

Ino menegakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah langit yang masih tak kunjung terang. Beberapa tetes hujan masih menghunjam payungnya, menimbulkan irama yang konstan. Ia kembali menyebut nama sahabatnya, sahabat yang selalu ada di hatinya meskipun raganya sudah tertidur tenang di dalam tanah.

"Sasuke..."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Ino itu tersenyum tipis. Sebuah hal yang patut dibanggakan, mengingat si bungsu Uchiha itu tak pernah tersenyum lagi semenjak hari kematiannya. Sedari tadi ia berada tepat di depan Ino, hanya dipisahkan oleh kuburan yang memuat tubuhnya. Dari curhat gadis blonde itu, ia bisa tahu gambaran saat Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Ternyata masih banyak yang merindukannya, menanti kehadirannya. Masih ada sahabatnya yang rela meneteskan airmata demi dirinya, padahal belum tentu Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama seandainya ia masih hidup. Selama ini ia dikelilingi oleh sahabat-sahabat yang setia dan mengerti keadaannya, dan pemuda itu baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Saat Ino menyentuh nisan basah itu sekali lagi, Sasuke mengenggam tangan gadis itu. Mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama sirna dari jiwanya. Seharusnya pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu tak dapat merasakannya, begitu pula dengan Ino. Mereka berdua telah berada di dua dunia yang berbeda, dan seterusnya akan tetap seperti itu. Tapi anehnya, gadis _blonde_ menyentakkan tangannya dan memasang ekspresi terkejut. Sesuatu yang dingin telah menggenggam Ino menengadahkan kepalanya, dilihatnya sesosok pemuda yang sangat dirindukannya. Pemuda dengan rambut _raven_ itu telah basah kuyup ditimpa hujan, namun ia tetap tersenyum. Senyum yang sering Ino lihat beberapa tahun yang lalu. Iris _aquamarine_ itu membelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sa-Sasuke...U-Uchiha..."

.

.

.

.

.

"...Hantu juga bisa kehujanan ya?"

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

.

**Author's Gaje Notes (AGN):**

Well, tidak ada banyak perubahan di fic ini, cuma mbetulin EYD sama AGN doang. Disini saia belajar bikin diksi - makanya percakapannya dikit banget. Gomen nee, minna ;A; Tapi kalo berkenan, boleh dong minta ripyu? *wink wink* #ditendang

Coming soon: Season #2: Salju by Hikari Tenshiro *nodong hikari-chan*


End file.
